The present invention relates generally to a pump assembly with a motor housing and with a terminal box.
Pump assemblies usually comprise a terminal box which is applied on the motor or on the stator housing, in which the electrical connection elements and electronic components for the control of the motor are arranged. Thereby, there are terminal boxes which are arranged peripherally or also terminal boxes which are arranged axially on the stator housing. Since with electronically controlled pumps, in particular with a frequency converter, numerous electronic components must be arranged in the terminal box, there are those terminal boxes which are arranged on the axial side of the stator housing and which extend beyond the outer periphery of the stator housing.
With power electronics in the inside of the terminal box, there is the problem that waste heat arises, which must be led away. Cooling bodies are usually used for this. If, with conventional terminal boxes, these cooling bodies are arranged in the inside of the terminal box, ventilation openings are necessary, in order to permit an adequate cooling air supply out of the inside of the terminal box. Since pump assemblies are often applied in a humid environment, openings are however undesirable in the terminal box or there are problems with the sealing of the parts of the terminal box, in which the electronic components are arranged.